A Lesson Learned is Another Forgotten
by barefoot11
Summary: Gilbert is annoyed that even Kumajiro can't remember Matthew, so he sets out to make sure he can remember. But the result makes him wonder if it was worth it. Human names used, Prussia/Canada if you squint.


Gilbert watched the exchange silently. It made no sense to him whatsoever. How was it even possible, really? How was it so easy for that cream-colored, lazy bear to forget Matthew's existence when they lived in the same home? When he was even fed by the Canadian? Gilbert huffed. The fact that the other nations forgot about him was a bit more excusable – the blonde was too damn quiet, polite, and didn't speak up. He might as well show up to meetings dressed in the same pattern as the wallpaper, he blended in to the background so well. But as for that bear… Gilbert decided he couldn't just sit around and let it happen anymore! He was going to make someone remember the cute Canadian for more than five seconds, and if it had to be a bear, so be it!

He rose from the chair, and walked over to the couch where Matthew sat with Kumajiro. Gilbert cleared his throat.

Matthew looked up, but the bear didn't. "Hm?" asked Matthew.

"Let me see the bear," the Prussian said stubbornly, pointing to the object in question. He did know the animal's name, but if it wouldn't remember Matthew, Gilbert wouldn't remember it! That should do something, at least; not being observed by someone as awesome as he did things to the conscious.

Matthew seemed weary. "What do you want with him, eh?"

He rolled his eyes impatiently. He walked around the peach couch and sat on the small table, despite the Canadian's sputtering. He held out his hands. "Just let me see 'im."

The blonde looked at the forgetful bear for a moment, before giving the bear up with a slight pout.

Gilbert took a deep breath, and stared into the bear's coal-like eyes. "Listen up, fluffy. I'm going to make sure you get Matthew's name stuck in your head, whether you like it or not."

Matthew's eyes widened. He couldn't be serious! "G-Gilbert, I've tried so many times before. Trust me, I don't think it's—" The glare he was handed shut him up fast.

The red-eyed man looked back to the bear and said, "His name's Matthew, okay, can you say that?"

"Who?" asked Kumajiro.

Gilbert growled, and turned the bear around to face his owner. "Him," he stressed.

Kumajiro was silent, and Matthew's eyes flicked nervously between his pet and his friend.

"Him," the Prussian tried again, "Him, his name is Matthew. What do you think about that? He's been the one feeding you, and housing you for so long you think you'd have the gratitude to remember him…" Gilbert was getting weary. Were his words getting too mushy? His eyebrows furrowed in thought, but neither the Canadian nor the bear seemed to notice how his speech was becoming less-awesome. He continued, "So, can you say, 'Matthew', bear?"

There was silence. Matthew felt the need to dissolve as those nearly lifeless coal eyes just stared at him, either uncomprehending or uncaring. He slouched into the couch, and glanced at Gilbert. Gilbert was staring at the back of Kumajiro's head.

"Canada," said the bear instead.

Something swelled in the blonde's heart, and a smile erupted suddenly on his lips.

The silverette grinned in a satisfied manner. "Ha ha ha, Matt, you better thank me for this! Not everyone is awesome enough to do the impossible." He placed the bear back on the Canadian's lap, stood up, and crossed his arms, waiting.

Matthew complied, "Yes, thank you, Gilbert."

"Who?" pipped Kumajiro, looking up at the red-eyed man.

The bespectacled man covered his mouth with his hand abruptly, trying not to let his laughter pass through. It wasn't completely successful. He looked up and the Prussian's lips were pressed tightly together, and his eyes held lapping waves of fire.

"Gilbert!" Gilbert shouted. "I'm Gilbert! You knew me this morning, what happened?!"

Kumajiro glanced at the Canadian, and said with his eyes, 'Who?'

Matthew laughed out loud then.

Fuming, the Prussian threw his hands in the air. "What the hell? How can you forget someone as awesome as me?! I'm… I'm…"

"Awesome?" Matthew supplied, his laughter dying down and something flashing in his eyes.

Gilbert nodded, and glared daggers at the bear.

* * *

That night, after Gilbert had left in a storm, Matthew knelt in front of Kumajiro with an expecting smile. "What's my name?"

"Who?" The bear stared at him for a moment before wandering off, into the kitchen.

Matthew only sighed heavily. He had thought that would happen. And Kumajiro probably still remembered Gilbert, but had just decided to act up again. Still, that moment earlier, with the feeling of recognition and Gilbert's eyes staring so fondly at him… it was worth it, those five seconds.

* * *

**A/N**: Teeheehee, I love all of the ideas that are hitting me so randomly now~! This one could almost be an AU, though, since it has a small chance of happening. xD I don't really know much of Kumajiro's personality, but I think I did okay. x3


End file.
